


Hair

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: During a moment of rare downtime, Foster does Sloane's braids--Inspired by real life. Minus the cat licking the plate of olive oil.





	Hair

“Hold still,” Addison said, adding more sugar to her voice than normal. Sloane rewarded her with a backward glance and a slow blink to those cosmic eyes that Foster couldn't help but respond to with a kiss to the Security Director's chestnut-colored brow.

“Sorry, Foss,” Sloane replied, her smoky voice filling the dystopian air of the office. Sloane shifted, the water in the tub ebbing against her solid, tattooed, naked flesh.

Her hands coated in oil and lotion, Foster took the coarse wires of Sloane's hair and began to twist them into familiar braids, a romantic hum upon her lips.


End file.
